Emma Scorpio-Drake (Brooklyn Rae Silzer)
Emma Grace Scorpio Drake is the daughter of Patrick Drake and Robin Scorpio. Emma is considered a miracle child because she was naturally conceived, even though her mother is HIV-positive and her father wasn't infected when Emma was conceived. Storylines Robin decides she wants to have a child, but when her boyfriend, Patrick, doesn't want to, Robin decides to use an anonymous sperm donor to have a child. Just as she is about to set up the donor to get an in-vetro with, Robin's cousin, Georgie Jones, is killed by a serial killer in town. At her funeral, her sister, Maxie, rips into their mother for abandoning Georgie, and Robin is overwhelmed by everything that happens. She goes to Patrick's apartment because she is so distraught. He consoles her and they end up sleeping together. A month later, Robin undergoes tests before her in-vetro is done, and is shocked to find out she was already pregnant. She realizes from her gestation period that the baby is Patrick's and during their one-night-stand, the condom broke. Robin worries that she could have infected Patrick due to her HIV status. She goes to tell him that she's pregnant and that he might have been infected with HIV, but she overhears him talking to another doctor about the fact that he underwent tests to see if he had HIV when he realized the condom broke; the results were negative. Robin decides to keep the secret of the paternity, but during a heated fight with Patrick, she admits that she is pregnant. Robin tells her uncle Mac Scorpio that the father of her baby is not as much a stranger as they think. Patrick overhears and eventually puts together the pieces, and realizes Robin is carrying his child. When he confronts her, she finally admits that he's the father. He tells her he wants to be a part of his child's life, but Robin tells him that she's going to raise the baby on her own, just as she planned. Over the course of her pregnancy, Patrick and Robin slowly reconcile to the point when Robin agrees to let Patrick be a part of their child's life, who they eventually find out is a girl. Not long before the baby comes, Patrick proposes to Robin, and she rejects him. When she has an early labor scare, Patrick backs off. Robin later proposes to Patrick, realizing how much she loves him. Patrick declines, thinking Robin is doing this out of guilt. Robin's uncle, Mac, eventually forces them together on October 9, 2008, and Robin finally accepts Patrick's proposal and they get engaged. Robin and Patrick set their wedding date for October 29, 2008, but Patrick gets held up at the hospital. When he finally shows and the wedding gets underway, Robin's water breaks and she's rushed to the hospital. She has a complicated delivery when her doctor and friend, Kelly Lee, realizes the umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby's neck. After undergoing a c-section, Robin and Patrick's baby girl is born. They name her Emma Grace Scorpio Drake and their family celebrates with them. While holding his daughter for the first time, Patrick spots a nick on Emma's ear, and both Emma's parents fear she might have been infected with HIV. Luckily, she is proved to be HIV-negative. Right after finding this out, Robin crashes due to a blood complication. Patrick and her entire family ask her to pull through for Emma's sake. Eventually, she wakes up and fights for the sake of her family. When Robin and Emma go home, Robin appears to have trouble in being a mother. Luckily, Maxie and her uncle Mac tell her to be patient. Patrick and Robin decide to set another wedding date so their daughter can be there, and they are officially married on December 29, 2008. Robin battles post-partum depression in the beginning of 2009, and Patrick becomes increasingly worried about what this could do to Emma. During the hospital crisis in February 2009, Patrick is at the hospital trying to correct a surgery gone wrong, and Robin is at home, still not able to help Emma because of her post-partum depression. She pulls herself together long enough to realize that Emma is running a high fever. She tries to get Emma to the hospital, but they get stranded when the van breaks down. They are rescued by Maxie and Johnny Zacchara. Maxie and Johnny get Robin and Emma to the hospital, where they find out Patrick is under quarantine. Robin tells them to take Emma to Mercy Hospital while Robin helps passengers be evacuated from General Hospital. Patrick finds out Robin sent Emma with Maxie, and realizes her post-partum is out of control. Robin is eventually brought to Mercy by Johnny, who tells Robin that Emma needs her now. At Mercy, Robin finds out Emma has pneumonia. After a few hours with Robin, Emma is cured, and the doctor says that it was due to "the power of a mother's love." Robin's post-partum depression escalates to the point that she hallucinates an older Emma on a pier one night. She falls into the harbor, and Patrick is afraid she purposely tried to kill herself. He pleads with her not to leave their daughter. Robin admits that she has post-partum depression, and that she needs help. Robin refuses to take the pills her psychiatrist prescribes to her, but she goes to therapy sessions. Kelly finds out about Robin not taking the medication, and she wants to tell Patrick the truth. Robin loses her temper and Emma's stroller ends up going down a stairwell. Luckily, Patrick stops it in time. Kelly tells him what happened after Robin and Emma leave, and Patrick stages an intervention, where Robin finally admits that she needs help and she agrees to go to an out-of-state facility for treatment. Robin returns home a few months later, eager to raise a family with Patrick and Emma. Patrick's ex-girlfriend, Lisa Niles, comes to town in late 2009. When Robin is out of town in Africa doing volunteer work as a doctor in July 2010, Patrick sleeps with Lisa. He regrets it immediately, but Lisa becomes obsessed with Patrick. Lisa takes Emma out soon after for ice cream without Patrick and Robin's permission. Eventually, Lisa brings Emma home while Patrick and Robin are out looking for them. Lisa becomes delusional, telling Patrick she can be a mother to Emma "in case anything happened to Robin." Patrick sees the threat and realizes Lisa has lost her mind. In an attempt to protect Emma, Robin moves in with her uncle Mac while she and Patrick plan to beat Lisa at her own game. Lisa finds out she is getting played and she becomes dangerous. She puts tranqulizer pills in Robins HIV medication. When Robin unknowingly takes the pills and drives, she goes unconscious while Emma is in the backseat and crashes the van. Lisa kidnaps Robin while she is still unconscious. Patrick and Mac later find the van with Emma inside, alive but alone. Patrick realizes Robin would never leave Emma alone, and that Lisa has taken her. Category:Children of General Hospital Category:Characters Category:Drake family Category:General Hospital characters Category:Scorpio/Jones family